It is conventional to equip motor vehicles with an anti-glare device to protect the occupant's eyes against the harmful effect of light rays. The design of early anti-glare devices were substantially different from the modern day devices. U.S. Pat. No. 1,664,124 by Lorenz exemplifies an early glare shielding device. The Lorenz device discloses an interior roof mounted glare shield having a long horizontal arm pivotally mounted onto a roof mounting bracket with a jointed vertical arm extension to which the glare shield is attached. The mounting position forms a pivotal center point so that the horizontal arm will abuttingly arc onto the side and windshield window. The device permits the jointed vertical arm and glare shield to be drawn backwardly against the inner roof when not in use and next to the vehicle side door window or windshield when used. The pivotal mount of the horizontal arm enables the user to position the glare shield in a variety of positions generally unattainable by the more modern glare shielding devices.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,965,415 by Dryden discloses a sun visor device designed to more adequately account for changes in vehicular directions. The Dryden sun shielding device design conforms with certain modern day shielding devices in its mounting near the front roof support post. The Dryden device, however, departs from conventional sun shielding devices in that its design includes at least two horizontally and vertically adjustable sun shields one of which is designed to provide protective shielding for the front windshield and the other side window protection. A further modification of the Dryden multiple shield sun visor includes an additional visor to protect the driver's left side view from light rays.
Other sun visors which have been disclosed by the prior art (without significant acceptance) include U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,403,937 by Quaine, 3,428,360 by Honor, and 3,589,663 by Vance. The Quaine sun visor device differs from conventional sun visors in that it relies upon a continuous horizontal guide member mounted above the windshield and side windows. The guide member extends from above the driver's side window, across the windshield to the rear of the occupant's side window. A pair of pivotally mounted sun visors fitted with a pair of track following members for each visor slideably engages onto guide track member for tracking. The visors may be individually adjusted along the entire guide member length and may be pivotally retracted against the ceiling when not in use. The Quaine device necessitates several feet of guide member trackage. The design and construction of commercial glare shielding devices have remained substantially unchanged for the past half century. Proposed modifications have offered little, if any, advantage over current devices.